Collegestuck
by TomLeChar
Summary: Karkat's gone to Uni with his best and oldest friend Sollux, but what new will they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is my first fanfic. yep... so sorry in advance for any misspells or shitty writing. **

"Fucking finally, I'm out of my asshole of a step dads house. And into a new start in college! Fuck yeah!" Kakat shouted triumphantly to his old friend and new Room Mate Sollux Captor. "I'm just glad we've finished unpacking," he replied. "I mean Jesus KK, why did you have all those boxes labelled important research?" he lisped pointing to a good five boxes. They were all tightly packed in karkat's Room, one was even keeping the door open. "What? Can't a man keep a few fucking secrets? Jesus dude, I'm trying to be an fucking Enigma here Sol. Gahh!" He looked at Karkat for a good 5 seconds, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Its romance novels and films, ain't it?"

"fuck you Sol, you and your intrusive fucking detective work." He says blushing like a madman, feeling like an idiot going to all that trouble to find boxes that could fit his entire colossal mountain of romance media as well as shield it from view. "well, I'm going to have a shower, don't burn down the dorm while I'm gone." "ok, kk!" he replied, "I'm gonna check around, y'know play the field and what not." He winked at karkat and he replied with a snort of laughter. "HA! Likely! Well, good luck with that _lover boy._" And with that he swaggered into his soon as he was able to clear all the boxes from his door he stripped down and got into the shower. 

He was going to like being all "independent as fuck" as karkat repeatedly referred to it as. No more skiving off his bum of a step-Dad. Once he got out he patted himself down with his Casablanca towel, one of the best ever movies in his book. He looked at the clock in his room, 4:30 pm. "Man this day is going fucking slowly." Karkat said to himself after getting dressed into some relatively cleaner clothes and turned on the tv, put in a random dvd from an open box and put it in. "hold up. Open box? THAT'S HOW HE FUCKING KNEW THAT NOSEY BASTARD," and as if on cue he heard a knock on the door. "Must be Sol, he better have brought food as an apology." He paused the dvd and walked out of his room.

He ran to the door nimbly jumping over a few of Sollux's boxes and then immediately shoving his foot right through his box of stone crabs. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHY IN THE FUCKERY DID SOMEONE LEAVE THAT THERE. WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK!?" And with that he fell onto the door and made the futile effort of trying to regain his composure as he opened the door. "Sollux were you the one who put my FUCKING crabs on the floor!?" He said opening the door, but what he saw was not just sollux. Sollux was with two strange looking girls, one was holding a large covered Tupperware bowl.

"So you have crabs, do you?" Cackled the first girl holding a red cane and had a pair of cherry red glasses completely covering her eyes.

Karkat gave the girl a death stare that would stop a truck.

"has he left or is he just staring angrily at me A?" She asked the slightly shorter girl next to sollux

"Yes, I believe he is terezi, and it is quite the stare"

" Sorry hun, that scary face ain't gonna really work on me." She says moving her sunglasses up above her eyes, showing her pale, milky eyes. Karkat felt immeadiately guilty for glaring at her. "sorry." He says to the blind girl, rubbing the back of his neck.

" good! Now, I heard you had forks!" she says pushing karkat back with her cane and walking through into his dorm room.

"hey! What the fu-!" sollux interjects "it's cool Kakat, I invited them in. ""And I forgot to thank you for that sollux" said the other girl still in the door way. Sollux blushed,

" don't mention it Aradia" Karkat couldn't believe it, less than 2 hours here and sollux had already found a girl to flirt with. What the fuck? Then he heard a loud cackle from what sounded like it came from his room. Shit. "SHE DIDN'T"

As if to reply, she screamed with laughter "HOLY SHIT ARE YOU WATCHING THE NOTEBOOK?"

"Fuck!" he ran into his dorm room, why the shit did he leave the movie paused and have the remote in such a fucking OBVIOUS place that a BLIND GIRL would find it. "WHAT? NO! IT'S- IT'S-"he sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, yes..." she starts laughing and had somehow gotten behind him, she's fast for a blind girl.

"hey, at least you're truthful KARKLES!" she says jumping on his back making them both fall to the floor and she then starts sniffing his hair. "oh my GOD! YOU SMELL AWESOME! Have you had a shower lately? You smell like CHERRIES! Oh my god can I lick you?"

"NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME CREEPY BITCH." He said, trying to push her off of him.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE CLOTHES SMELL LIKE CHERRIES TOO!"

Aradia came to the rescue and pried Terezi off of Karkat before she steals his shirt.

"OH THANK GOD." Karkat shouted, got up and hid behind sollux who was holding the Tupperware box that Aradia had held earlier.

"now Terezi, what did I say about boundaries" Aradia said helping her up.

"Hey, it's fair game! He let me in after all!" she shrugged happily

" YOU BARGED PAST ME!"

This girl was driving him crazy, but man he was hungry. speaking of which. Sollux popped up holding an array of cutlery in one hand and a stack of paper plates in the other. "who's hungry?"


	2. Chapter 2, the hoodie

"Oh my god Aradia! This is the best lasagne I've ever had!" Sollux said fighting between shovelling gargantuan spoonfuls of the delicious food into his mouth and eating slowly and politely like a gentleman.

"thank you Sollux, I really appreciate that." Aradia blushed nudging Terezi lightly

And cleared her throat. "oh! And sorry again Karkles, heheh. You just smelt too nice and I'm not so good with new places."

Terezi rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

"It's cool I guess, just don't try and steal my clothes WHILE I'M WEARING THEM." Karkat glared again.

"Oh don't mind him," Sollux said flicking him in the ear "Ow what the fuck?!"

"he's may a bit crabby. But he's a nice guy really."

Karkat was slightly pissed off, which didn't change much but the lasagne was good enough for him to ignore it for a while, which actually put him in a good mood. "It doesn't really matter anyways, no harm done." He mumbled at Terezi. Who immediately heard and shot a large grin at him."Thanks Karkles!" she said in a childish tone.

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, never!"

Aradia looked at her watch. "Goodness, look at the time!"

We all turned to the clock, well, apart from Terezi who sat there looking a bit annoyed and out of the loop.

"Oh my god! 7:30?"sollux said "damn! Time flew by."

"Yes indeed it did." Aradia replied, "I'm sorry to say Sollux," she said closing the now licked clean (thanks to Terezi) Tupperware box, "but we must get going now."

"It was awesome meeting you guys," Terezi said smiling. "You're pretty fucking awesome to hang out with!" she took her cane off the coat rack next to his Hoodie. Karkat saw that the cane was covered in Scalemate stickers. Man, he hadn't seen those since he was twelve.

"Hey, kk." Sollux tapped him on the shoulder

"yeah?" He turned round

" do ya think you'd like to hang out with them again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking that because I think Terezi just stole your Hoodie."

"WHAT?" he turned around and saw the door immediately close behind him. "SONOFA-," he ran out the door.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WITH MY HOODIE BITCH!" He then heard a soft cackle in the distance and another door slam. "_fuck," _he thought, "_there might as well be a Terezi shaped dust cloud here she moved so fast!"_

Meanwhile, Sollux couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. "Damn KK! I think you've got an admirer!"

"Cut the bullshit sol, she's probably just fucking with me."

Sollux then had his smile wiped straight off his face…

"SHIT."

"What?"

"I forgot to get Aradia's Pester chum!"

"Well, there's always tomorrow. Do you know what courses she's taking?"

"History and physics I think."

"Aren't you taking physics?"

"Oh yeah! I hope she's in my class!"

"Wow dude, being a bit eager are we?"

"Oh shut it and get in here." Sollux said gesturing inside the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3, breakfast

Sollux looked at his watch, 05:29. "Shit." He mumbled, rolling out of bed. "First day and already waking up too early." He opened up the blinds and saw a black, colourless sky. "God damn it Sollux. Even the /sun/ isn't dumb enough to get up this early." He turned on the light in his bathroom and looked into his mismatched, bloodshot eyes. "gahhhh… I look like a zombie." He picked up his contact lenses box and put in a pair. "Much better." He said starting to see clearly. Sollux was 5 foot 11, slightly taller than Karkat by about 2 inches (and wouldn't let him forget it). He had black hair and blue and red eyes, blue on the left and red on the right.

He put the box away, closing the cabinet and went to his bedroom door, put on his bee slippers and went out to the kitchen.

2 hours later, Karkat woke up to a knock on his door. "hey, KK. Get the fuck up."

"whu-? Huh? Why?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Pancakes."

Karkat shot up, ran to the door and burst out only in a grey t-shirt and red boxers.

"PANCAKES! Where?" Looking around franticly, Sollux handed him a cup of Coffee and put his phone back in his pocket, smiling.

"heheh, gotcha! Now drink your coffee," he said smiling at the now angry Karkat.

"Fuck you I want pancakes."

"Then make 'em yourself," he retorted _"or… _there's a breakfast stand in the park," he said pointing out of the window.

Looking down at the cold outdoors he sees a small stand plastered with massive lollipop stickers with the words _"breakfast!"_ and _"Crazy Awesome waffles and Pancakes!"_ all round it.

"Damn, that looks good…" Karkat said looking longingly down at the stall, slightly sipping is coffee and immediately grimacing at it.

"did you put honey in this?" he said, his mouth half-filled with coffee.

"yes, honey is awesome. Honey is the best."

"Bleh!" he spat the coffee back into the cup and poured it down the sink.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast." He said putting on his jeans and grabbing his brother's crappy red turtle neck.

"see ya later." Sollux said.

"bye." Karkat closed the door behind him and wandered down the hall way to the stairs, "_these fucking stairs"_ Karkat thought angrily. He had never felt so strongly about any other type of stairs apart from this one. This, the stairs which he had to bring all of his possessions up from the ground floor, he even fell down them twice, he knew these stairs hated him. So, as a way to outsmart them, he slid down the middle banister with ease and nimbly jumped off them when he got to level ground. "That shows you stairs!" He mocked "THAT'S RIGHT, YOURE MY BIT-! AHHH!" he then immediately fell down the second flight all the way to the ground floor, swearing at each step.

"SHIT. FUCK. ASS. BITCH. CUNT. DICK!"

He then tumbled down onto the ground floor. "MOTHER FUCKER."

He saw a worried girl standing by him.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" The girl was in an overly sized trench coat and had a blue baseball cap on. Underneath she had a shirt covered with kittens.

Karkat moaned in pain as a response.

"oh dear you purr thing!" The strange girl helped him up.

"Th-thank you." Karkat saw that the girl was considerably smaller than him, infact, she only got up to his neck. She stuck out her hand.

"Nepeta!" she smiled, "purrleased to meet you…?"

Karkat shook her hand "Karkat. Uh, same here." Nepeta blushed and let go of his hand "I'VE- UH.. GOT TA GO!" And with that, she ran off.

"hey! Wait! huh, that was weird…" He brushed himself off and opened the door to the outside. It was a very cold morning he was glad he brought the turtleneck, and wished Terezi hadn't have stolen his Hoodie.

Speaking of his Hoodie, he saw the familiar grey zip-up walking towards the breakfast stall.

"that cock sucker!" he ran as fast as he could towards the breakfast stall and stood in line just behind her.

"Hey, nice Hoodie." The figure froze

"ohhhh, heeeyyyy Karkles!" Terezi said turning on the spot.

"thaaanks?"

"where'd you get it?" He said smiling, he had her now.

"oh, Y'know. Just a local place," she said barely holding in a laugh.

"Oh, reaalllyyyyy?"

"Nah, its yours," and with that she burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that,"

Karkat glared at her.

"Are you glaring at me?"

"Yes."

"look, I didn't _mean_ to take it!" she raised her hands in apology "it's just it got caught on my cane and then when I went to put it back I felt how soft it was!" She pulled the hood over her shoulder and showed him the furry inside. "I was gonna give it back I swear! Plus, it also gave me a reason for us to hang out again. It was fun!"

Karkat rubbed the back of his neck, "_she makes a good point…" _ He thought.

"Its fine, don't worry about it."

"really?"

"Yeah," he said, feeling a little less angry. "Besides, I wasn't gonna just tear it off you here and now, I mean I'm a Dick, but not _that much_ of a Dick."

"Thanks Karkles. Here, let me buy you breakfast."

Karkat then remembered he forgot his wallet "_well_, if you insist." _"note to self; I owe her" _he thought.

"SOOO, WHO'S NEXT?!" A short haired blond woman yelled, smiling almost too happily.

"Roxy, be more formal!" A shorter, black haired girl replied to her.

"Oh come on Janey, They love it! Right?" she asked Terezi

"uh, sure…"

"see?"

Karkat cut in "are you drunk?"

Roxy looked shocked. " the cer-, *Kar-,*quer-*ohfuckit. _Proper-term_ is **buzzed.**

"uh huh." Terezi said "sure it is, especially at twenty-to-eight in the morning. Look, can we just get one chocolate cherry waffle and aaaaa?" she nudged karkat

"Oh, uh and a stack of pancakes please."

"sure thing!" Roxy said bitterly

"_rooxxyyyy!" _Jane scolded.

"Sorry Jane! Coming right up!"

After they got their food, Terezi and Karkat decided to walk around campus.

"So," Terezi asked, "what courses are you taking?"

"Hm? Oh, English literature and art."

"English Lit, eh?"

" yeah, why?"

"well," she smiled "I'm taking the same course!"


End file.
